food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shards
Food Soul Shards are used to fuse or ascend a Food Soul. Fusing a soul means getting enough shards that you can instantly summon them. Ascending a soul means leveling up your character using their shards until they are 5-starred. This boosts their statistics and lets you unlock their ascended appearance. There are plenty of ways to get shards. This article gives you an overview of the shards you can get and you can go to each related article for more details. 'Fusion and Ascension' In Shard Fusion you can get shards for: Bamboo Rice.png|Bamboo Rice|link=Bamboo Rice Bibimbap.png|Bibimbap|link=Bibimbap Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster|link=Boston Lobster Brownie.png|Brownie|link=Brownie Cold Rice Shrimp.png|Cold Rice Shrimp|link=Cold Rice Shrimp Crab Long Bao.png|Crab Long Bao|link=Crab Long Bao Double Scoop.png|Double Scoop|link=Double Scoop Eggette.png|Eggette|link=Eggette Escargot.png|Escargot|link=Escargot Foie Gras.png|Foie Gras|link=Foie Gras Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread|link=Gingerbread Gyoza.png|Gyoza|link=Gyoza Hamburger.png|Hamburger|link=Hamburger Hotdog.png|Hotdog|link=Hotdog Laba Congee.png|Laba Congee|link=Laba Congee Long Bao.png|Long Bao|link=Long Bao Macaron.png|Macaron|link=Macaron Mango Pudding.png|Mango Pudding|link=Mango Pudding Milk Tea.png|Milk Tea|link=Milk Tea Miso Soup.png|Miso Soup|link=Miso Soup Napoleon Cake.png|Napoleon Cake|link=Napoleon Cake Orange Juice.png|Orange Juice|link=Orange Juice Pastel de Nata.png|Pastel de Nata|link=Pastel de Nata Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck|link=Peking Duck Pineapple Cake.png|Pineapple Cake|link=Pineapple Cake Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Sake.png|Sake|link=Sake Sakuramochi.png|Sakuramochi|link=Sakuramochi Sanma.png|Sanma|link=Sanma Sashimi.png|Sashimi|link=Sashimi Spicy Gluten.png|Spicy Gluten|link=Spicy Gluten Sukiyaki.png|Sukiyaki|link=Sukiyaki Tangyuan.png|Tangyuan|link=Tangyuan Tempura.png|Tempura|link=Tempura Tiramisu.png|Tiramisu|link=Tiramisu Udon.png|Udon|link=Udon Vodka.png|Vodka|link=Vodka Wonton.png|Wonton|link=Wonton Yellow Wine.png|Yellow Wine|link=Yellow Wine Yogurt.png|Yogurt|link=Yogurt Yunnan Noodles.png|Yunnan Noodles|link=Yunnan Noodles Zongzi.png|Zongzi|link=Zongzi The number of shards you need to fuse and ascend a Food Soul depends on their rarity. 'Summons' When you summon a Food Soul you already have the game gives you shards for this Food Soul instead. 'Hard Stages' In Hard Stages you can get shards for: Black Tea.png|link=Black Tea|Black Tea Crepe.png|link=Crepe|Crepe Dorayaki.png|link=Dorayaki|Dorayaki Milk.png|link=Milk|Milk Moon Cake.png|link=Moon Cake|Moon Cake Salad.png|link=Salad|Salad Tom Yum.png|link=Tom Yum|Tom Yum Yuxiang.png|link=Yuxiang|Yuxiang 'Daily Missions' In Daily Missions you can get shards for: Black Tea.png|link=Black Tea|Black Tea 'Restaurant' In Restaurant tasks, you can get shards for: Chocolate.png|link=Chocolate|Chocolate Hamburger.png|link=Hamburger|Hamburger 'Airship' In Airship you can get shards for: Apple Pie.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie Black Tea.png|Black Tea|link=Black Tea Chocolate.png|Chocolate|link= Cloud Tea.png|Cloud Tea|link=Cloud Tea Coffee.png|Coffee|link=Coffee Dorayaki.png|Dorayaki|link=Dorayaki Escargot.png|Escargot|link=Escargot Hamburger.png|Hamburger|link=Hamburger Hotdog.png|Hotdog|link=Hotdog Jiuniang.png|Jiuniang|link=Jiuniang Long Bao.png|Long Bao|link=Long Bao Macaron.png|Macaron|link=Macaron Mango Pudding.png|Mango Pudding|link=Mango Pudding Milk.png|Milk|link=Milk Miso Soup.png|Miso Soup|link=Miso Soup Moon Cake.png|Moon Cake|link=Moon Cake Napoleon Cake.png|Napoleon Cake|link=Napoleon Cake Nasi Lemak.png|Nasi Lemak|link=Nasi Lemak Omurice.png|Omurice|link=Omurice Orange Juice.png|Orange Juice|link=Orange Juice Pastel de Nata.png|Pastel de Nata|link=Pastel de Nata Plum Juice.png|Plum Juice|link=Plum Juice Sake.png|Sake|link=Sake Sakuramochi.png|Sakuramochi|link=Sakuramochi Salad.png|Salad|link=Salad Sanma.png|Sanma|link=Sanma Sashimi.png|Sashimi|link=Sashimi Spicy Gluten.png|Spicy Gluten|link=Spicy Gluten Steak.png|Steak|link=Steak Sushi.png|Sushi|link=Sushi Sweet Tofu.png|Sweet Tofu|link=Sweet Tofu Taiyaki.png|Taiyaki|link=Taiyaki Tangyuan.png|Tangyuan|link=Tangyuan Tempura.png|Tempura|link=Tempura Tiramisu.png|Tiramisu|link=Tiramisu Tom Yum.png|Tom Yum|link=Tom Yum Ume Ochazuke.png|Ume Ochazuke|link=Ume Ochazuke Vodka.png|Vodka|link=Vodka Wonton.png|Wonton|link=Wonton Yellow Wine.png|Yellow Wine|link=Yellow Wine Yogurt.png|Yogurt|link=Yogurt Yuxiang.png|Yuxiang|link=Yuxiang Note: Chocolate not listed in-game. 'Team Up' In Team Up you can get shards for: Bamboo Rice.png|link=Bamboo Rice|Bamboo Rice Dragon's Beard Candy.png|link=Dragon's Beard Candy|Dragon's Beard Candy Cola.png|link=Cola|Cola Cold Rice Shrimp.png|link=Cold Rice Shrimp|Cold Rice Shrimp Crepe.png|link=Crepe|Crepe Double-Ninth Cake.png|link=Double-Ninth Cake|Double-Ninth Cake Eclair.png|link=Eclair|Eclair Long Bao.png|link=Long Bao|Long Bao Mung Bean Soup.png|link=Mung Bean Soup|Mung Bean Soup Qingtuan.png|link=Qingtuan|Qingtuan Salty Tofu.png|link=Salty Tofu|Salty Tofu Soft Serve Cone.png|link=Soft Serve Cone|Soft Serve Cone Sweet & Sour Fish.png|link=Sweet & Sour Fish|Sweet & Sour Fish Tortoise Jelly.png|link=Tortoise Jelly|Tortoise Jelly Yakitori.png|link=Yakitori|Yakitori 'Exploration' In Explorations you can get shards for: Nasi Lemak.png|link=Nasi Lemak|Nasi Lemak Taiyaki.png|link=Taiyaki|Taiyaki Vodka.png|link=Vodka|Vodka Yogurt.png|link=Yogurt|Yogurt and other random SR souls. 'Events' Many time-limited events let you win shards for various Food Souls so do check them up regularly. The game also has several permanents events for specific souls and/or soul shards if you already have the character: *Daily Sign In for shards of a featured Food Soul *1st Purchase Reward for *Food Soul Collection for *15 Days Sign In for *New Player Benefits for *Wait for Growth for *Do-It-All King for *Cuisine Review for 'Shops' 'Tip Shop' In the Tip Shop you can get shards for: B-52.png|link=B-52|B-52 Jello.png|link=Jello|Jello Jiuniang.png|link=Jiuniang|Jiuniang Omurice.png|link=Omurice|Omurice Pancake.png|link=Pancake|Pancake Pudding.png|link=Pudding|Pudding Sandwich.png|link=Sandwich|Sandwich Skewer.png|link=Skewer|Skewer Strawberry Daifuku.png|link=Strawberry Daifuku|Strawberry Daifuku Sushi.png|link=Sushi|Sushi Takoyaki.png|link=Takoyaki|Takoyaki Ume Ochazuke.png|link=Ume Ochazuke|Ume Ochazuke 'Medal Shop' In the Medal Shop you can get shards for: B-52.png|link=B-52|B-52 Hamburger.png|link=Hamburger|Hamburger Long Bao.png|link=Long Bao|Long Bao Mango Pudding.png|link=Mango Pudding|Mango Pudding Moon Cake.png|link=Moon Cake|Moon Cake Orange Juice.png|link=Orange Juice|Orange Juice Spicy Gluten.png|link=Spicy Gluten|Spicy Gluten Vodka.png|link=Vodka|Vodka Zongzi.png|link=Zongzi|Zongzi 'Guild Shop' In the Guild Shop you can get shards for: Canele.png|link=Canele|Canele Spaghetti.png|link=Spaghetti|Spaghetti 'Token Shop' In the Token Shop you can get shards for: Brownie.png|link=Brownie|Brownie Canele.png|link=Canele|Canele Chocolate.png|link=Chocolate|Chocolate Cold Rice Shrimp.png|link=Cold Rice Shrimp|Cold Rice Shrimp Dorayaki.png|link=Dorayaki|Dorayaki Miso Soup.png|link=Miso Soup|Miso Soup Napoleon Cake.png|link=Napoleon Cake|Napoleon Cake Tangyuan.png|link=Tangyuan|Tangyuan and random SR and UR souls. 'Rebates' In Rebates you can get shards for: B-52.png|link=B-52|B-52 Bamboo Rice.png|link=Bamboo Rice|Bamboo Rice Crab Long Bao.png|link=Crab Long Bao|Crab Long Bao Foie Gras.png|link=Foie Gras|Foie Gras Gingerbread.png|link=Gingerbread|Gingerbread Peking Duck.png|link=Peking Duck|Peking Duck Sanma.png|link=Sanma|Sanma Red Wine.png|link=Red Wine|Red Wine Tiramisu.png|link=Tiramisu|Tiramisu Category:Food Souls